There's Your Trouble
by ame-ryuu
Summary: Another songfic. Domon is getting married, but to who? speaking of which, where is the bride? everyone is kinda OOC.


bad me, i wrote another songfic. this is really good though. but i'm not gonna tell you who Domon is marrying  
so you have to wait until the end of the fic. now mind that this fic may not be suited for Allenby fans. i   
found it funny, but Allenby fans might not. anyway, that said, on with the songfic.  
  
disclaimer~oh what do you think? you're right, i own G Gundam MMMMUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAA!  
actually no i don't. it's a nice thought though.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The chapel stood on a hill in the Neo-Japan colony. Friends and family gathered from all over to see the   
happy couple married. Domon stood at the front of the church, looking uncomfortable in a suit and tie. As the   
music began to play, Min walked down the isle dressed in a pink dress and throwing flower petals. Hoi followed  
behind her holding the rings. Then came the bridesmaids, escorted by the groomsmen. Bunny came first with   
Chibodee, Argo with Nastasha, Sai Sici with Cecil, Marie Louise with George, and last, Seitt walking with Rain  
(haha, weren't expecting that, were we now?). The guests held a collective breath as they awaited the bride.   
After about a minute, they started to glance back to see if she was coming or not.  
  
[Should have been different but  
it wasn't different was it?  
Same old story and dear John   
and so along.]  
  
Nobody came. Where was the bride? Domon coughed, and nudged Min. Trying to act like nothing was wrong, she put  
on a fake smile and marched to the back of the church to see what the hold up was.  
  
[Should have fit like a glove  
should have fit like a ring  
like a dimond ring, token  
of a true love.  
Should have all worked out  
but it didn't.  
She should be here now   
but she isn't.]  
  
An eerie silence settled over the chapel as they awaited Min's return. Five minutes passed with not a sign.   
Domon was starting to get nervous. This time he nudged Hoi. Hoi went too, to try to find his sisiter and the   
missing bride.  
  
[There's your trouble  
there's your trouble  
You keep seeing double with  
the wrong one. You can  
see I love, you can  
see she doesn't, but you  
just keep a-holding on.  
there's your trouble.]  
  
After an agonizing minute, during which Domon broke into a cold sweat, the children returned. They shurugged  
as a sign that they had no clue where the bride was. Nobody noticed, but Rain was the only person in the whole  
chapel that was smiling.  
  
[So now you're thinking 'bout  
all you're missing. How  
deep you're sinking and  
round round and dragging down.  
Why don't you cash in you chips,  
why don't you call it a loss?  
not such a big loss, chalk up  
up as better luck]  
  
"Bro, maybe she's just running late. It happens sometimes......" Sai faltered. Domon looked sick, like maybe he  
was about to faint or something.  
  
"No, she stood me up."  
  
[Should have been true love,  
but it wasn't.  
It should all add up,  
but it doesn't.  
There's your trouble,  
there's your trouble.  
You keep seeing double with   
the wrong one. You can  
see I love you, you can  
see she doesn't but you  
just keep a-holding on.  
There's your trouble.]  
  
"Awwwww, Domon, it'll be okay," Rain said sweetly, taking his arm gently."Let's go home,you'll be alright."  
  
"Thanks Rain,"Domon said halfheartedly.  
  
Taking their cues, the guests got up to leave as well. They all walked out of the chapel together,  
none of them hearing the pounding in the back of the church.  
  
Allenby, trying not to ruin her beautifull white dress, pounded her fists on the door of the broom closet.  
  
"Rain, I'll get you for this! You just wait until I get out of this closet!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
that was fun to write. Ahhhhhhhhhhh! *beats off rabid Allenby fans with a stick* i don't know who does the song  
but i don't own it either.  
  
Ja'ne! 


End file.
